


a flower

by UtterPandamonium



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Because it's Gavin, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, F/M, Fluff, Swearing, gavin doesn't know how to handle people being nice to him, i wrote this instead of working on my main fic whoops, that's pretty much the whole premise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtterPandamonium/pseuds/UtterPandamonium
Summary: After the revolution's over and everything's back to normal, Chloe shows up at the DCPD.Gavin, of course, notices, and promptly proceeds to quietly freak out.





	a flower

**Author's Note:**

> me: ok i gotta finish chapter 23 of dwarf gourami  
> my brain: gavin/chloe  
> me: what  
> my brain: gavin/chloe  
> me: but why  
> my brain: GAVIN/CHLOE

He knows exactly how this is gonna play out.

At some point or another, she’s gonna notice he’s here. If she hasn’t already. And that’s assuming that his brother hadn’t sent her here on purpose, just to piss him off, because Gavin wouldn’t put that past him for a second. And also, what the fuck are the chances of Chloe— **the** Chloe, the original one who did the Turing test and all that shit and follows Elijah around like a puppy all day—knowing Anderson and his plastic pet, and just so happening to decide to show up to the station to say hello? That’s some flimsy bullshit excuse right there.

Well, anyway. The point is, Chloe’s gonna come over and say something. Try to out him about being an ex-Kamski, maybe. Or say something condescending about how much worse he is than Elijah, or make a snide remark, or whatever. And he’s gonna be fucking ready for it.

_Your brother says hello,_ she’ll say.

And he’ll grin wide, put a hand on his chest, maybe fake-laugh a little just to make a point, and say _I don’t have a brother._

Or maybe, it’ll be this. _You know, I always thought he was exaggerating, but now I see it. You are pathetic. Just some lonely asshole who can’t do anything but push people away. Get over yourself._

_Yeah, well, at least I’m alive,_ Gavin’ll tell her. _You’re nothing, plastic._ He’ll lean in. _Stop pretending like you’re more than that, and **get over yourself**._

_He’s better off without you,_ she’ll say.

_Oh, really?_ At that, he’ll chuckle, mocking, and grin at her. _That’s funny. I’m better off without him, too._

Wait a second. Chloe noticed him. And she’s walking over to him. Shit.

Okay, well, that’s fine. He has a plan. He’s already got a script, all laid out in his head. He’s got this.

Quickly, Gavin grabs at his coffee cup and takes a long swig, just to show how little he cares about this. Because. He doesn’t care about this, at all. Whatever she has to say to him, whatever message his brother told her to give him, he’s ready for it. There’s nothing she can possibly say that’d get under his skin. Bring it on.

Chloe stops in front of him, beaming down at him like they’re best friends and they haven’t seen each other for years. “Hello! You’re Gavin, right? It’s so nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you, but I never thought I’d actually get to see you in person!” And she giggles a little, looking a little flustered, rubbing at her arm.

What the fuck.

“Um,” Gavin mumbles slowly, because. This wasn’t part of the plan. She—fuck, she wasn’t supposed to be nice to him, what the fuck? And, also—she said she “heard so much” about him, and she **doesn’t** hate him? What kind of stories did Elijah tell her? “Y—yeah, uh, that’s… that’s me.” What the hell is he supposed to do now? How is he supposed to respond to **this**?

Sweetly, she smiles, ducking her head a little. “Well, I’m Chloe,” she tells him, dimpling a little, looking all shy and shit, “but you probably already knew that.”

Okay, yeah, he has no idea how the hell he’s supposed to respond to this kinda thing. People usually just… if they don’t immediately pick up on the fact that he’s an asshole, then they’re usually kind of neutral towards him. And if they’re nice, he knows it’s fake, because there’s no reason you’d act like that to someone you don’t even know, and he can call them out on that kinda thing, but—shit, this looks genuine.

Wait. She’s an android. A piece of plastic. Can she be genuine?

Fuck, now he’s starting to get a headache. Maybe Elijah had sent her here on purpose, just to try to mess with his head.

Helplessly, Gavin glances around the room. Robocop’s frowning, looking a little confused: Anderson, on the other hand, is smirking right at him, a knowing look in his eyes. Asshole.

Okay, yeah, he’s got a reputation to keep up. He can’t start going soft now, especially not talking to some **android**. “Alright, listen up,” Gavin snaps, glancing back at her, and freezes. Because. She’s staring at him with soft, curious blue eyes, head tilted a little, looking earnest and innocent and kind. Dammit. “Uh. Never mind.”

“Well, I should probably go back over and finish talking to Hank and Connor,” Chloe admits, somehow not bothered by the fact that all Gavin’s been doing is stuttering and stumbling over himself like a goddamn moron. “But it was nice to meet you! Hopefully we can talk again at some point? I’d like to get to know you a little better, if you don’t mind. I mean, I’ve heard so much about you, and…” She smiles a little, self-deprecating. “Well, I just guess I’d like to?”

And she’s staring at him hopefully, all wide-eyed and shit, and—yeah, okay, he’s screwed. Gavin swallows. “Sure, if you want,” he says, and that might be the first full sentence he’s managed to get out this whole time. Good job, him.

Looks like it made her happy, at least. “Okay, good!” she chirps. “Then hopefully I’ll see you soon!”

Chloe walks away, leaving him staring down at his coffee cup, heart pounding in his chest, wondering what the actual fuck just happened.

“So,” Tina mutters in his ear, smirking. “She’s pretty, huh?”

Hotly, he flushes. “Shut the phck up.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you guys want any more of this ;o  
> ik we're in ultimate rarepair territory here but,, look at them


End file.
